User blog:Taskwizard/Potion-stacking
10/22/2012 Assasin's rollover (hopefully I can think of a better name, I hate that...) MUCH appreciate any Comments. :) Im doing this all pretty quick, so I'll be making a ton of spelling errors, sorry. Unfortunately banning Torments has really hurt the T-C deck winning percentage, but I am still really feeling this new T-C deck build I am using: this T-C deck actually does NEED to be done with a certain class: Assasin. the last time I had a deck that was this particular was when I still used tactical assault for my T-C in it's ealiest days. This deck seems super-stable, unfortunately it seems to draw it's win-card pretty slowly. This deck is playing to the current popular deck builds and gives me an advantage that seems lost whenever people are running unique decks, which happened for a while after Torments were banned, and my deck wins dropped almost to 0. With everyone settling in on damage prevention (and truthfully more banish then in the past) this deck is giving me a good edge. It is definitely worth noting, and I find quite funny with the win % this deck achieves, that this deck has NO LEGENDARY CARDS AND NO EPIC CARDS. However, it does require a large set of specific cards/types, so it cant be done at early lvls, The high number of Alchemists/claw assasins gives you many useless turns :P 4x Alchemists //main thing requireing High lvl 2x Greater Healing Potion 2x Vampire's Blood //The main card that I just thought of using a couple weeks ago that makes this deck work better/different than my other T-Cs. also the card specifying Assassin class. 2x Claw Assassin // wish I had some Kalvaran Barbarians to replace them 2x Calm Before the Storm // I decided that this is the best card to run as my main attack. Note it is the only melee card in the deck, I will delve into this card's use later when I have time. 1x Greater Recovery Shot //This card is what you will likely want to increase/decrease based on how many of the other cards you have available, or your lvl. 1x Dying of the Light 2x Heartbreaker 3x Martyr //OK, I lied, I use one Epic. I use one 5/5 heal3 hydra (power flux #2) in place of one of these though I have had people try to argue with me that a 3rd Martyr would actually be better. I disagree, however, these Martyrs/Hydras are likely what you would cut for more Greater Recovery Shots if your lvl does not support having this many NPCs 2x Spear of Destruction // Replaced a Scorched Earth I was using with a second of these. Like this more. well folks, there you have it, easy to set up (though that 2nd potion is currently unavailable till the main release of the Among the Dead set). And it wins. Im really proud of this one folks. As always I wish I had that legendary potion, though aside from that, I truly dont know of any legendaries that I would use over my current cards (though there is the epic upgrade for Martyr that I also dont have). I actually skipped putting in my only legendary card ( a wonderful Branwen of Unkindness). This may be the first T-C that I havent used it in since i got it. Category:Blog posts